Angel vs Juri Han
Angel vs Juri Han is Peep4Life's one hundred and eighty-second DBX! Description Season 13 Episode 2! King of Fighters vs Street Fighter! They have longed for the downfall of Kula Diamond and Cammy White, but now these two fighting game antagonists turn to themselves. Who triumphs? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight The mission to eliminate Kula Diamond would have to wait; Angel had been given a new target: Cammy White. The British Super Soldier was considered a threat, one that absolutely needed eliminating. Angel stood by in the upper floors of a warehouse, waiting to drop in on Cammy when she entered the room however, she was ambushed from behind by a mysterious attacker. The two traded a handful of kicks before Angel realised something. "You're not Cammy White. Perhaps you're her ally?" Juri Han spat at the concept. "How dare you." Juri began. "I am-" "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO YOU ARE!" Angel interrupted, catching Juri off guard. "It's time for Angel to layeth the smacketh down!" Here we go! ''' Gathering dark energy at her foot, Juri used a Fuhajin. The energy attack caught Angel as she tried a leaping kick, Juri capitalised with several shots of her own, punting Angel back first into a wall. Juri pelted Angel with more projectiles which had Angel suppressed and against a wall. The assassin countered by lifting a crate in front of the projectiles and tossing it at Juri. As the Street Fighter back flipped away, Angel rushed in and kicked Juri in the chest. She struck Juri again and again, throwing her into the ceiling before stomping down on her chest to blast her back to the ground. Angel got overzealous, hammering away at Juri's guard before but not being able to break through. Juri kept her block up while she was knocked backwards. She sneered and beckoned for Angel to bring it on. Angel rushed in, but Juri's Kasatushi was in play. The counter sent Angel smashing into a pipe, she landed hard on the floor, being stomped on by Juri as she landed. Angel kipped back up grabbing a part of the pipe as a weapon. She threw the pipe at Juri as she ran, but the Street Fighter ducked it. That's what Angel was counting on; she hooked Juri's hand and then delivered a Blue Monday Parade. Juri swore she knew that move from somewhere, WWE perhaps. Angel followed with the People's Elbow- Er, I mean, Survivor's Banquet. Juri felt a huge pain in her chest, but started to rise back up. Angel raised an eyebrow, a people's eyebrow, and went to attempt another Blue Monday Parade. This time Juri countered, kicking Angel in the face, momentarily stunning her. Juri then strung together a flurry of kicks, pelting Angel in the chest, concluding with a high knee, nailing her under the chin. Juri was back in control, and lay down Fuhajins as a cover. Just as Angel thought she had blocked the last of them, Juri connected with a long cycle of Senpusha, kicking the assassin multiple times in a pinwheel form. Angel desperately tried to exchange kicks and punches with the sequence but Juri was relentless. She then dropped down with Shikusen, but as she landed, Angel rolled back and then thrust out with a kick of her own. Juri landed awkwardly, but this seemed to only piss her off as opposed to hurt her. Juri began rushing Angel with her Pinwheel Kick, but Angel made a point of creating distance. She grabbed a nearby barrel, throwing it into the incoming buzzsaw that was Juri. The barrel shattered around the Street Fighter and Angel now had a clear shot. She rolled towards the ankles of Juri, picking her legs out from beneath her and then tangling her into a tight submission hold, similar to a Sharpshooter/Scorpion Cross Lock, only slightly less refined. The pain on Juri's back was excruciating, but she managed to just about scramble to a pipe. She then threw it over her head, catching Angel in the neck. She relinquished the hold, and made her way to the higher floors of the warehouse. "You cannot run!" Juri snarled, pursuing. She intercepted Angel with a Kasatushi, blasting her into a window. The glass incredibly held until Angel drove Juri's head through it. The glass fell to the street below, and Juri and Angel teetered very dangerously on the ledge. Juri was looking for another Pinwheel Kick, but Angel caught the leg. Once more, she hooked the arm and then looked down to the street. She leapt down, hitting a Blue Monday Parade onto the glass shards on the floor. Juri caught the worst of the impact, being impaled by most of the glass, but she incredibly still got back up. The two traded groggy punches at this point, both on jelly legs. Juri ducked an attempt at a clothesline by Angel, but Angel was able to counter a Fuhajin by kicking Juri in the knee before she could generate the attack. Angel drove Juri into a stone wall, kneeing her in the stomach and then attempting a DDT. Juri slipped out of the chin lock that would set up the attack, clattering Angel with a roundhouse kick for her trouble. Juri then hopped on top of the wall, about to pounce with a Shikusen. As she planted her foot down, Angel caught the attack, flipping her back over herself and then spinning Juri around. She wrapped her arms around the waist of her opponent and used a German Suplex, landing Juri on her neck. The dazed Street Fighter climbed to her feet, but it was too late. Angel's arms were around Juri's throat, and with one savage twist the battle was over. '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Angel!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Arcade Coin-Op Themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Villain' themed DBXs Category:King of Fighters vs Street Fighter themed DBXs Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant